Lawlipop defeats evil Chigihuahua, Foofie!
by Melyx
Summary: Another crazy crackfic my friend and I wrote. L sets off to fight Foofie, comes across Light and forces him to help. Misa somehow comes into it. Yes. Enjoy or *stab*


**AN: Yes, another crackfic. Okay so basically this was xx-ExplosiveFun-xx and my second crackfic, but I hadn't typed it up until now. So this one was actually after 'The mutant MisaMisa'. Oh yes, that reminds me, there is Misa bashing here. Actually, you'll probably find alot of Light, Misa and Mikami bashing in our crackfics, but it's just our way of showing them our love...in a weird twisted sideways sort of way...muffin.  
Erms, Okay so bold will be me and normal will be xx-ExplosideFun-xx. The word 'Chigihuahua' was made up by my friend Bonny, just though I'd mention that if she ever comes across this and stabs me with a spork for not mentioning that. Hi Bonny, I love you dearly. And Kelly, you're the father. **

**Anyways, um, Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...or the characters, or the spoon, or B's jam. Hokai? Cool? Yes? Spleen?  
Lovely.  
Oh, right, I should probably get on with the story, myesh? Golly I love to babble.  
Oh one more thing *insert audience groan* if anyone can come up with an awesome meaning for the word Largy (it's on The mutant MisaMisa) then yeah, I'll do...something nice...like smile when I click on your page...or something. Since I can't really give you anything since this is just the internet.**

**P.S some of this story doesn't make sense, ee were on a sugar hype...or something. Just...whatever.**

**Well...this makes things AWKWARD...And ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY OMGAH!!!**

In the future there lived a terrible and evil giant Chigihuahua. His name was Foofie and he terrorised the city of Whogiva. One day a hero called Lawlipop was sitting in his chair and said,  
**"I must do something about this Chigihuahua and eradicate him from this town!"  
So Lawlipop set off to Whogiva bringing along with him a magical glow stick filled with magical powers. These powers include** strawberry flavoured invisibility, swiftness with a fresh minty taste, caramello strength and invincibility with no artificial colours or flavours.  
With this, Lawlipop set out and on the way he met a terrible troll called Light Yagami, but was known through the land as 'Imagay Lightbulb'. This infuriated Light so much that he clubbed _(he's a troll remember?)_ anyone who called him this. Of course Lawlipop didn't know this and upon seeing Light he yelled,  
**"Hey sugar, what's a sexy beast like you doing by yourself?"  
Imagay grunted.  
"Well you can call me L. Come help my fight this...Chigihuahua or I'll suspect you of being Kira!"  
"EURGH!" Imagay grunted furiously.  
He then ran at poor Lawli-kun with his club which Lawli turned into a yaoi stick.  
"EURGH!" Imagay threw it down in disgust and decided that he'll help Lawli and then kill him.** So that L-kun could keep a better eye on Imagay he tied a chain around his ankle and kept hold like a leash.

Misa-Misa _(another uglier troll)_

***AN: xx-ExplosiveFun-xx said that, NOT me! I would never ever ever call Misa ugly!***

was Light's stalker and she was not one bit happy with 'her' Light being 'captured'. She put in her contacts and ran after them yelling 'LIGHT MINE, EURGH!'

**~*~**

Lawlipop and Imagay finally reached Foofie's cave, unsure of Misa-Misa behind them. **They spotted Foofie in a dodgy alleyway so the two/three of them cornered him. Foofie panicked and exploded.  
"What the freak?" Misa said.  
****?!  
Lawli and Imagay spun around immediately.  
"You!" Light exclaimed.  
"Friend or foe?" L-kun demanded. Misa shuffled uncomfortably.  
"Light's friend, your foe! DIE FOOL!" She shouted.  
**Lawlipop grabbed the 'magical glow stick' and drank the caramello strength and roundhouse kicked Misa in da face fool. Light was so scared he melted. And L got a cookie for a job well done.

Now you can have a cookie too...fool.  
**  
Daw! You has a COOOOKIIIIE?! FAW MI? YAYAYA! I LOVES CHU ^3^**

**De und...Little CHILD!**

**~Meanwhile Mikami was reading LightxMikami fanfiction and died of lack of blood due to nosebleed~**

* * *

Oh wow, because we fail. See the big red flashing FAIL sign above my head? Yes? No?  
COZ THIS IS THRILLER!  
Nao COMMENT IT! *stab*

* * *


End file.
